The proposed project will develop an audio cassette tape/brochure series that provides promotional services for prenatal health clinics and institutions, and prenatal health information to low income Hispanic women. Targeted for use by facilities serving low income minorities, this educational program is designed to utilize mass communication technologies to supplement resource limitations often found in public health institutions. The cassette series will be developed in Spanish using a "Soap opera" style format that combines information and entertainment to enhance overall user appeal. The program introduction tape will initiate the series and serve as a clinic promotion, augmenting outreach services and attracting women to prenatal care. All other tapes will focus on relevant prenatal issues and will be prepared to reflect the language and cultural variations that exist in the American Hispanic community. The supplemental brochures will highlight the audio messages, liberally using pictures and graphics, and a 4th grade reading level to enhance communication. Public health facilities that target services to low income minorities occupy virtually every major geo-political entity of the country. Many tend to have few resources or staff capabilities to deal effectively with Spanish-speaking populations. Given this country's growing Hispanic population and high rate of birth, this product will enable clinics to better leverage their existing health education resources. In the absence of any known competing models, this product should have strong nationwide appeal and a high degree of market potential.